Elektrik WARZ
by Rangge Rangge
Summary: "I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer...I will face my fear...Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." -Frank Herbert *IN PROGRESS*
1. Run: Eyes

**Elektrik Warz**

"I-I've got to get away!" Victoria yelled. She ran as fast as she could through Jakarta. She clutched the confidential manila folder between her breast and her arm.

The Organization V was running after her, after the folder, after the contents within it. Victoria felt the back of her collar being pulled and found herself on the ground, feeling another person's foot on her chest on an empty Indonesian street.

"I've got to get to the World Summit! W-what do you want from me?" Victoria said.

"Shut up, Seychelles." A long, blonde-haired pony tailed short girl said sternly. She was dressed in grey and wore a yellow tie. Her grey skirt was frilled with yellow lace and her detached sleeves, which were also grey, were embellished with more lace. On her tall, dark boots was a little cell-phone holder carrying a small pale yellow cellular phone.

"Hey, Neru... Did you get it…?" a peculiarly strange white haired girl staggered over as if she were drunk. Her pristine white ponytail was held up with a black-and-purple ribbon and her skimpy grey vest was adorned with a lilac tie that was long enough to reach down her waist. Above her detached black and purple-laced sleeves was a tattoo that said "DTM". She fixed her shiny headphones.

The blonde in grey pulled the folder from Victoria's feeble fingers.

"No!" Victoria shrieked. Within a second, the girls were gone, leaving Victoria to recollect what had happened. She got up, took a deep breath, and hurried over to the World Summit Conference.

* * *

"Seychelles! Are you okay?" Ekaterina, the female representative of Ukraine, hurried over to Victoria. "You look like you got in a bit of a tizzy!" her large chest bounced violently as she skipped.

"I… I… O.V. took the folder that h-had…" Victoria nervously sat down in her seat, next to her neighbors Mozambique (Sonia Validimare) and Comoros (Ruonan Halidi-Foundi). As she fixed her misplaced ribbons that were tired from flying in the wind during the chase, America (Alfred F. Jones) was asked to present his presentation for the "Better World Project".

"Okay, now, since I'm the hero, my idea's the best out of all of yours!" Alfred shot up from his wooden chair. He put his charts on the easel as if he were in a hurry. "I give you… Mr. Universe!" Alfred shouted ecstatically.

"Isn't that copyrighted?" Arthur Kirkland, the representative of the United Kingdom remarked.

"I don't care! This sounds great!" Wibawa Sukarnoputri (Indonesia) said excitedly, fixing his thick framed glasses.

"Okay, so, Mr. Universe is going to wipe out all those baddies and then only the good people will live on Earth!" Alfred glared at Carlos del Pilar, the Cuban representative, knowing they weren't on good terms. Every nation glanced at Cuba, and he looked like he was struggling to keep his temper.

"OBJECTION! No fighting! This isn't the time to quarrel!" Roderich Edelstein (Austria) shot up from his chair and pointed at Alfred. María Clara de la Cruz (Philippines) raised her hand.

"Hey, Kuya Al… what you said sounds too familiar. It seems to be like an anime Kuya Kiku and I watched, D—"

"DICK! YOUR IDEA SOUNDS LIKE DICK, YOU—" North Korea (Haneul Joo Im) was interrupted by his twin brother, South Korea, Yong Soo Im.

"_Hyung_, don't lash out, okay? I know that you aren't very good around Alfred…" Yong Soo said calmly.

"Thanks for stealing my line, you asshole." Lovino Vargas, South Italy, muttered to himself.

Quickly the whole world erupted in shouting and noise—Natalia Arlovskaya (Belarus) scrabbling on the varnished large table, bugging her older brother Ivan Braginsky (Russia), Raivis Galante (Latvia) bawling uncontrollably under his chair, Vash Zwingli (Switzerland) cocking a sleek pistol against Francis Bonnefoy's (France) head. As Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) was repeating his "I am awesome" mantra, Francis attempted to flirt with Lukas Bondevik (Norway).

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" Ludwig Beilschmidt yelled at the top of his lungs.

"G-Germany?" a few Baltic countries were startled.

"Alfred, please take your seat!" Ludwig said, and Alfred did so. "We haven't even taken attendance yet. Now… _sei still_…" Ludwig meticulously marked down each nation who was present.

Xiao Mei, the representative of Taiwan, hesitantly raised her hand.

"Where's Japan?" she said softly. "…Kiku Honda?"

Every country looked around, but Kiku wasn't present.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

A/N:

This idea came to me on December 28, 2010, at around 5:00 P.M. I'm 99.1% sure about the time. I was in a Toys'R'Us with my brother who was begging me for a Nerf gun. Seriously guys, this idea was born from Nerf guns. Eventually that day my whole family and I had a giant Nerf fight that was extremely fun (I won).

So, before getting off topic, can you guess what happened to Kiku? NO YOH DUN GET TUH ANSWER SPARKLE NEKO.

Some countries' names (Seychelles, Norway, etc.) were derived from possible names Hima-papa suggested. Papa, I love you. I just need your e-mail. CAN SOMEBODY PM ME HIS E-MAIL PLEASE? HIS FACEBOOK IS ONLY A ROLEPLAYING ACCOUNT DX

So, please, review, give me constructive criticism, go ahead and flame me about my non-fluent Tagalog (Yes, I am Pinay but lives in America)in Tagalog, and get on your knees and beg me to finish TMOAJ or Oreoto.

Peace!

~Reiko


	2. Found: Enemy

Neru slipped her pale yellow cellphone off of its holder on her tall boot and dialed her boss's number.

"We have the folder. Do you want us to send it over to you, or should we open it and go ahead?" she asked, toying with the edges of the papers that were sticking out.

"I'd rather you go ahead. I really want this to be done at the earliest. Make me happy," a somewhat high-pitched female voice breathed,"And please, whatever you need to do to get him without _any_ disruptions."

"Got it." Neru tapped the end call button and shoved her phone back into its rightful place. "Let's go, Haku," she picked up the manila folder and tucked it between her arm and her side. She walked over, closer to the World Summit building, in a half-dark alley.

A concerned Haku stumbled, her black and purple ribbon hugging for dear life wrapped her silver ponytail as she nearly fell face-first on the ground. "I just drank. Is it time to look at the folder?"

* * *

As careful as she could, Haku took the edge of the folder and flipped it open. Her back was pressed up against a streetlight.

"Whoa," she muttered, picking up the first piece of paper. On it was a picture of a seemingly young Japanese man—short, choppy hair, dark chocolate colored eyes, a sleepy expression and a small, cute smile. You could see his upper body, a pristine white suit and a pastel blue tie adorning it.

Haku focused on the information scribbled in Japanese and English. Puzzled, Neru looked at the name.

"That's his real identity, huh? Kiku Honda? I didn't know the countries had human names." Neru grabbed the sheets of paper under the former one. "A copy of the treaties he's signed… meh."

Haku focused on the information once more.

_Representative: Japan/ Nihon-koku_

_Name: Kiku Honda_

_Age: N/A_

_Birthdate: February 11_

"Japan's history on this paper? Erm… well… really, Neru, do we have to actually do this to him? His people created us—" Haku was interrupted by a hand forced upon her dry lips.

"Yes, we do have to bring him to Boss. Why I'm doing this is because she said she'd torture us or something—maybe even kill us if we don't follow her orders." Neru lectured. She paced around the empty Indonesian street and instinctively glanced up.

"I'm sure that's Japan right there," Neru pointed to a man walking up to the massive World Summit building.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. The FF server encountered an error when I tried to post up fics so I gave up. This chapter's been in my notebook for a couple months so I finally got around to put it up. SPRING BREAK WOOT WOOT~!

*Chapter 3 may or may not be put up this week.


	3. Dream: Sealand

"_Don't go without me! You'll need my help!"_

"_No, no, no, no, no! __I want you to be safe! Stay behind!"_

"_But—but we're the last five people on this earth! I can't risk you dying! I'd die for you! The world doesn't need me, I'm a small—"_

"…_Vi…Vi…?"_

"_03's going to kill us… Wa-!"_

"Peter. Peter. **PETER!**" Shut up, Jerk England! I was thinking up a cool action-adventure story! I opened my eyes to see my jerk brother holding my face in his hands, all angry and whatnot. "I let you in on the World Conference this year and I catch you sleeping! That is not the proper way a full-fledged country should act!"

"All right, all right!" I grumbled. Stupid jet lag, this is what I get for flying to the other side of the world? Up front was Natalia Arlovskaya, presenting. All she said was "Big Brother and I will marry and that's that. We'll become one and the world will become one." I looked around for that Japan guy everyone was talking about before I zonked out.

"Hey, Tino," I whispered to Finland next to me, "How long have we been here?"

"About two hours. Kiku hasn't shown up, so we went on without him. It's awkward, since he's always at every Summit!" Tino replied.

Hmm… I wonder what happened to that chap. Perhaps he overslept? Or his flight's delayed? Maybe he has some antsy taxi driver? Or he's been kidnapped by ninja prostitutes-?

Let's not get too deep, Peter. It's all right.

"_Is this your perfect world?"_

"_You killed him! You killed my brother!"_

"_I see me."_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_You're me aren't you?"_

"_I can't be."_

"PETER! STOP DAYDREAMING!" Jerk Older Brother struck me behind my head. "I thought I had just told you that you should listen! Please! You're a country now this year and _this_ happens!"

I rubbed the back of my head and started to take in the words of the next one up. It was Lovino "Romano" Vargas.

"I believe you all should pay attention to this. A couple years ago a bastard woman ran the streets evading my government to look for an 'Oliver Parker'. And then after all that shit we realize she was looking for"—he pointed to Alfred Jones—"him because Ivan owed her money from whatever the hell he did 'five years ago'." I believe he took in a long breath to prevent from cursing. "Then I did some research on her and she's a wanted fugitive from Japan. She happens to be a former Russian and American agent." Frantically he searched for papers from his file next to his persona file of Spain.

He slid down a piece of paper with a bunch of text and a picture smack in the top of it. There was a blonde girl whose hair went up to her shoulders and had snw white clips on her side bangs. She looked cute.

"Her name's Rin Kagamine." Gasps eluded the attendees. "I think we should bring this asshole down since she's a wanted fugitive. So get up off of your asses and help me with finding her!"

I looked at Jerk England and he was looking down, eyes wide.

"Oh dear…" I heard him muttering.


	4. Release: Eyes

_Dearest Rillianne,_

_After you read this, please burn it. You can assure that I will see you again. Attend the 12:30 train to Rome and on it, find a man that you can convince the watchers he is me. I will show myself when the time is right. I hope to see you soon and good luck. I send all my love._

_Love, Oliver_

* * *

Ludwig abruptly stood up form his seat. "I heard about that from Feliciano."

"Si~!" Feli said, his curl twitching.

Alfred attempted to protest. "O-Oliver Parker? What kind of person would name their kid that-?" He was nervous. "U-um, that girl should be... er... jailed!"

Arthur returned from his state of shock, arguing along with Francis. "You git! You know he and I were watching!"

"Big Brother was watching, and you try to dismiss it that it never happened? Your antics make me wonder why you did that!"

Alfred took a deep breath. "Fine!" Another breath. "I'll confess." You know that movie with that chick Jolie and Depp?"

"No time for references, idiot!" Lovino shouted.

"Hey, I was a hero! She was a spy for me back then!

"I wanted to get the money back I lost from Ivan in that war long ago, okay?"

Moments passed after his speech. "Why with Feliciano?" someone whispered.

Ludwig stood up again. "I see that we all find this to be... interesting. Thank you for bringing that up, Lovino. As for you Alfred, you'll have to find Rin with Arthur."

"Excuse me-" Arthur yelped.

"Why hadn't we done this earlier?" Vash interrupted. "Although this may contribute to the Better World Project, why?"

"I-I think we're done for today," Ludwig turned. "Meeting dismissed. Alfred, please get on it immediately."

* * *

Heh. This chapter sucks. I don't know where it'll go for now, but omakes will come soon.

So... What do you think Arthur's all wrapped up about?


End file.
